the100acrewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Mishaela the Sorceress
Mishaela (also known as the Sorceress) is a powerful witch, prophet and black mage, and one of the villains from the Shining series. Appearance Mishaela the Sorceress has light blue skin with long pointed ears and crimson red lips and eyes. Her hair is long and a deep blue, with side bangs falling over her right eye. Mishaela is tall and voloptuous, with wide hips and a slim waist, giving her an hourglass figure. She wears a red Victorian-style dress with a sweetheart neckline sitting low on her bosom, and it has thigh-high slits in the front of the dress. She wears matching red opera gloves with white cufflinks and russet, knee-high platform stiletto boots. She tops off her ensemble with a white collar and diamond-like pendant around her neck, dark blue eyeshadow, and crimson, manicured nails. Abilities Black Magic Mishaela is very skilled in the black magic of her various elements (such as Fire (火, Hi)/Flame (炎, Honō), Ice (氷, Kōri)/Snow (雪, Yuki), Lightning (雷, Ikazuchi), Wind (風, Kaze)/Air (天, Ten), Earth (土, Tsuchi), Water (水, Mizu), Wood (木, Moku), Metal (金, Kin), Flowers (花, Hana), Time (時, Toki), Space (空間, Kūkan), Moon (月, Tsuki), or Dark Magic (闇魔法, Yami Mahō)). Command Abilities *'Fire' (ファイア, Faia): Launches a ball of fire toward enemies. *'Fira' (ファイラ, Faira): Launches a stronger ball of fire toward enemies. *'Firaga' (ファイガ, Faiga, "Figa"): Launches an even stronger ball of fire toward enemies. *'Firaza' (ファイジャ, Faija, "Fija"): Launches an even much stronger ball of fire toward enemies. *Mega Flare *Ignite *'Dark Firaga' (ダークファイガ, Dāku Faiga, "Dark Figa"): Launches a ball of dark fire that blinds some targets. *'Blizzard' (ブリザド, Burizado): Blasts enemies head-on with a chunk of ice that cuts right through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Blizzara' (ブリザラ, Burizara): Blasts enemies head-on with a stronger chunk of ice that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Blizzaga' (ブリザガ, Burizaga): Blasts enemies head-on with an even stronger chunk of ice that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Blizzaza' (ブリザジャ, Burizaja): Blast enemies head-on with an even much stronger chunk of ice that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Deep Freeze' (フリーズ, Furīzu, "Freeze"): Freezes nearby enemies. Damage dealt to frozen enemies is increased. *'Glacier' (グレイシャルアーツ, Gureisharu Ātsu, "Glacial Arts"): Freezes enemies before sending them flying. *Ice Barrage *'Thunder' *'Thundara' *'Thundaga' *'Thundaza' *'Water' (ウォータ, Wōta): Level one Water-elemental spell. *'Watera' (ウォタラ, Wotara): Level two Water-elemental spell. *'Waterga' (ウォータガ, Wōtaga): Level three Water elemental spell. *'Waterza' (ウォタジャ, Wōtaja, "Waterja"): Level four Water elemental spell. *'Flood' (フラッド, Furaddo) *'Aqua Splash' (アクアスプラッシュ, Akua Supurasshu): Inflicts Damage Drain. *'Quake' (クエイク, Kueiku): Level one Earth-elemental spell. *'Quakra' (クエイラ, Kueira, "Quara"): Level two Earth-elemental spell. *'Quaga' (クエイガ, Kueiga): Level three Earth-elemental spell. *'Quaza' (クエイジャ, Kueija, "Quaja"): Level four Earth-elemental spell. *'Aero' (エアロ, Earo): Level one Wind-elemental spell. *'Aerora' (エアロラ, Earora): Level two Wind-elemental spell. *'Aeroga' (エアロガ, Earoga): Level three Wind-elemental spell. *'Aeroza' (エアロジャ, Earoja, "Aeroja"): Level four Wind-elemental spell. *'Tornado' (トルネド, Torunedo): Inflicts Air-toss. *'Poison' *'Poisonra' *'Poisonga': Inflicts Poison by using toxic gas against enemies. *'Poisonza': Inflicts Poison by using mustard gas against enemies. *'Zero Gravity' (ゼログラビデ, Zero Gurabide): Inflicts Demi with level one Space-elemental spell. *'Zero Gravira' (ゼログラビラ, Zero Gurabira): Inflicts Demi with level two Space-elemental spell. *'Zero Graviga' (ゼログラビガ, Zero Gurabiga): Inflicts Demi with level three Space-elemental spell. *'Zero Graviza' (ゼログラビジャ, Zero Gurabija, "Zero Gravija"): Inflicts Demi with level four Space elemental spell. *'Blackout' (ブラックアウト, Burakkuauto): Inflicts Blind with level one Dark-elemental spell. *'Blackout Lv 2' (ブラックアウトレベル2, Burakkuauto Reburu 2): Inflicts Blind with level two Dark-elemental spell. *'Blackout Lv 3' (ブラックアウトレベル3, Burakkuauto Reburu 3): Inflicts Blind with level three Dark-elemental spell. *'Blackout Lv 4' (ブラックアウトレベル4, Burakkuauto Reburu 4): Inflicts Blind with level four Dark-elemental spell. *'Magnet' (マグネ, Magune) *'Magnera' (マグネラ, Magunera) *'Magnega' (マグネガ, Magunega) *'Magneza' (マグネジャ, Maguneja, "Magneja") *'Magnet Spiral' (マグネスパイラル, Magune Supairaru) *'Stone' (ストーン, Sutōn) *'Stonera' (ストンラ, Sutōnra) *'Stonega' (ストンガ, Sutonga) *'Stoneza' (ストンジャ, Sutonja) *'Break' (ブレイク, Bureiku): Inflicts Petrify with Wood-elemental spell. *'Break Lv 2' (ブレイクレベル2, Bureiku Reberu 2): Inflicts Petrify with Bronze-elemental spell. *'Break Lv 3' (ブレイクレベル3, Bureiku Reberu 3): Inflicts Petrify with Silver-elemental spell. *'Break Lv 4' (ブレイクレベル4, Bureiku Reberu 4): Inflicts Petrify with Gold-elemental spell. *'Terror' (テラー, Terā): Inflicts Terror. *'Doom' (デス, Desu, "Death"): Begins a countdown, leaving enemies fifteen seconds to live. *'Doom Lv 2' (デスレベル2, Desu Reburu 2, "Death Lv 2"): Begins a countdown, leaving enemies thirty seconds to live. *'Doom Lv 3' (デスレベル3, Desu Reburu 3, "Death Lv 3"): Begins a countdown, leaving enemies forty-five seconds to live. *'Doom Lv 4' (デスレベル4, Desu Reburu 4, "Death Lv 4"): Begins a countdown, leaving enemies sixty seconds to live. *'Silence' (サイレンス, Sairensu): Inflicts Silence with Moon-elemental spell. *'Confuse' (コンフュ, Konfyu): Inflicts Confuse. *Dark Aura *Outflow to the Dark Gallery 10-various.jpg FFX_Weapon_-_Staff_2.png|Demon Rod Artwork SorceressPost.jpg|Mishaela the Sorceress model by Dylan Ekren Trivia *She is voiced by Kathleen Barr *She is animated by Cory Loftis Category:Villains Category:Elves Category:Witches Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood Category:Characters Category:Blue characters Category:Light Blue characters Category:Red characters Category:Demons Category:Warmongers Category:Staff Wielders Category:Elementals Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Aerokinetic characters Category:Geokinetic characters Category:Aquakinetic characters Category:Chlorokinetic characters Category:Vegetation Category:Ferrokinetic characters Category:Chronokinetic characters Category:Spatiokinetics Category:Gyrokinetic characters Category:Lunakinetics Category:Petrifiers Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Umbrakinetics Category:San Antonio Category:Aurakinetics Category:Those arrested Category:Magic Users